


Unsteady

by jennifersmockingjay



Series: Unsteady Series [1]
Category: Ghost Whisperer, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Ghost Castiel (Supernatural), Ghosts, M/M, Murder, Rape, Tried to make this scary af, seeing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: When Gabriel Novak's brother is brutally murdered, Fingers are pointed but the killer is never found.Two years later, while still heavily grieving over his brother's death, the unthinkable happens. Castiel is a ghost and warns Gabriel the killer will strike again. With the help of the handsome detective, Sam Winchester, will they find the killer in time, or will it be to late?





	1. Chapter 1

_October 13, 2012_

_ The phone rang - no one picked up. The screen lit up once more, a photo of Castiel Novak and his brother Gabriel appearing on the screen - they both had their arms wrapped around each other and they were smiling. The screen went dark again; a few minutes later, it lit up again, this time the screen name read Michael - the photo was kind of blurry - it showed the man smiling. He seemed to have been pushing the phone away. _

_ “Don’t hang up, please don’t hang up!” A voice cried in the darkness. The phone went silent once more. _

_ “Oh God, please try again!” Castiel watched the phone again from the table - of course, he was stupid and didn’t remember he had told his brother not to call him tonight because he went to secretly go see his ex-husband. But like always, he called just before the girls went to bed. _

_ He sat in a chair, wrists and ankles tied down with plastic zip ties. He could move the chair, but not far, for it had a chain that ran from the ground, which tied around each of the legs. It kept it firmly in place. _

_ Castiel lowered his head as he took in a deep breath. The floorboards above made a noise - that man was walking up above him, and he was coming for him. _

_ The steps creaked, and Castiel’s breath went heavy. _

_ He shut his eyes as the door to the basement opened. _

_ “Wake up, my little pet,” the man said in a gruff voice. Castiel opened his eyes as he saw the man pull up a chair right in front of his. _

_ “I told you everything,” Castiel whispered. _

_ “I know; I killed them too. You’re the last.” he reached out and touched Castiel’s face as he slowly raked his fingernails down his cheek. _

_ “Why are you doing this?” Castiel asked. _

_ “Why? Because Lucifer himself told me to do it.” the man said coldly. _

_ “But you could have joined us. We need more people...” Castiel whimpered. _

_ The man cupped Castiel’s face and looked into his sea-blue eyes, brushing back his black hair, looking at him. _

_ “No. God is dead. Hail the Prince of Darkness.” he leaned in and thrust his lips onto Castiel’s with such impact, it could have left a bruise. Castiel felt the man’s tongue slip into his mouth; he felt his hands rubbing up and down his thighs. He did something stupid: he bit down - hard - on the man’s tongue. He hollered, shoving Castiel back, tipping over the chair. The man was cursing up a storm. _

_ “I’ll kill you!” the man screamed. _

_ Castiel stared at the ceiling. The stains that seemed to rot in the yellow-white of the concrete… it was sickening to look at. The chair was tipped up, and Castiel was staring into his dead-grey eyes. _

_ The knife that the man held in his hand went into Castiel’s chest. He let out a gasp as the knife twisted, and he looked down, only to see blood seeping through his white dress shirt. Castiel looked up to the man wearily and coughed up blood. The man cupped his face, while his fingers brushed against his cheek. Castiel shut his eyes, and he didn’t open them again. _

_ Sam Winchester pulled up to the crime scene, it was eight-thirty in the morning, there was a murder-he was a detective...and sleepy Lawrence, Kansas hasn’t had a murder in the past year. _

_ Sam shut off the engine of his father's 67 Chevy Impala onto the Riverfront parking lot were five other police cars were an ambulance and two other vehicles. Sam got out of the car and shut the door as he walked across the parking lot and he looked over to what must be the victims family. It was chilly in Kansas-yet the wind felt heavy. Sam walked to the yellow tape that he went under, and walked over to the paramedics were putting a black cover on the body. _

_ “Heya Sam,” Sam turned to see his older brother, Dean who was finished talking to the cops. _

_ “Dean,” Sam said as he placed his hands in the pockets of his blue trench coat. “What happened?” Sam asked. _

_ “Young man, in his thirties, went out to go see his ex-husband that he divorced last year, apparently they been seeing each other for the past six months, it was just like any other night, and he never showed for dinner with his ex,” Dean said. _

_ “What time?” Sam asked. _

_ “The brother says, he left around seven-thirty,” Dean said. _

_ “Who found the body?” Sam asked as he watched out of the corner of his eye, the paramedics put the body into the ambulance. _

_ “A jogger, Becky Rosan-she thought he was just some homeless bum, but she saw the blood,” Dean said. _

_ “Weren’t there eight people who went missing? Then showed up dead the next morning-or week later?” Sam asked. _

_ “Yes-Four women-and now four men,” Dean said as they walk over to the ambulance. _

_ “Serial killer?” Sam asked. _

_ “The thing is none of these people have nothing in common-Megan, she was a teacher, Ellen she was a restaurant owner, Ruby, a street stripper, and Ellen’s daughter, Jo,” Dean said. _

_ “What about the men?” Sam asked. _

_ “Raphael, he worked out of town sometimes, Samandriel who worked at a fast-food restaurant, Azazel, a junkie, then Castiel, he was a stay-at-home dad, worked on a book.” _

_ “They never met? None of these people?” Sam asked. _

_ “That’s what they wanted us to think,” Dean said. _

_ “What?” Sam asked Dean was handed a folder, by an officer that passed by. _

_ “Look at this.” He opened the folder and black and white pictures showing the eight people, all sitting at a table, wearing sunglasses-hats. They were talking-but they never got audio. _

_ “And?” Sam asked. _

_ “This was taken an hour after when they left one by one.” Dean showed him another picture. _

_ They weren't in shades or hats there clothes were different, and they all left-like Dean had said-one by one. _

_ “But who would kill them?” Sam asked. _

_ “I don’t know you think it’s probably the mailman?” Dean asked smirking. Sam rolled his eyes. _

_ “What else?” He asked his brother. _

_ “Well, we did find this on the man’s left wrist-it’s tattooed on all the other victims too.” Dean pulled out a photo-it was one of the older victims, Ruby-her eyes shut-hair silky smooth-and her neck was slashed-but the morgue had patched it up, making it look like just a cut. _

_ “This symbol was found on everyone-on their left wrist, it’s tattooed” _

_ “A Chinese symbol?” Sam asked as Dean slid the photos back into the folder, and put it under his arm. _

_ “I don’t read Chinese,” Dean said. _

_ “Is it a colt?”Sam asked. _

_ “No, I don’t think,” He looked at his brother. “Sammy, you wanna know the really messed up thing about this case? Everyone was stripped of their clothes-and raped.” _

_ “What?” Sam asked. _

_ “Everyone, Even the men,” Dean said. “But... we went to test the sperm, from the eight victims, but there was no match. No DNA-nothing-like they were never touched.” He said. _

_ “Well, you had to find at least something,” Sam said. Dean shook his head, he looked down at his shoes and then looked at Sam. _

_ Sam opened his mouth to say something, when a car, pulled up at top speed into the parking lot. It had enough time to stop before a young blond girl opened the door and jumped out, she ran across the parking lot and to the tape. _

_ “Claire!” A man got out of the car and started towards her at a run. She ducked under the tape, and towards Sam and Dean. The man dove under the tape and grabbed her ankle and she tripped over her feet and hit the pavement. _

_ “No!” She screamed as she reached out and the man climbed on top of her, he was hugging her from the top. He looked up and saw Sam. His eyes were golden, and his hair the same color but it wasn’t brushed every strand stuck out. Sam wasn’t that far from where the man tackled the girl to the ground-who was now sobbing into his shoulder. _

_ “Who is he?” Sam asked. _

_ “Brother I think,” Dean whispered. Sam turned to him. _

_ “Name?” He asked. _

_ “Gabriel Novak,” Dean said. Sam looked at the man, for a moment, he wet his lips and stuck his hands in his pockets. _

** **

** _Three weeks later…_ **

Gabriel Novak sat in the kitchen, he was dressed in black and he really did hate the color black. He had taken off his tie and tossed it on the floor. Castiel’s three daughters, Claire, Amara, and Emma were at their grandmothers who took them after the funeral. Gabriel heard the back door to the kitchen open. Gabriel sat up in the chair, as he watched Michael, (Castiel’s ex) walked through the door. He too was in black, his blond-dishwater hair wasn’t brushed. His eyes locked onto Gabriel’s.

“Did you take the other to my mother’s?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied.

“Thank-you, how are they holding up?” Michael asked as he went to the fridge and opened up a bottle of beer.

“I don’t know maybe you should drag that ass of yours over to your daughters and spend time with them as a father should!” Gabriel hissed.

“Don’t start!” Michael snapped at him, waving the beer at him.

“Don’t start-you didn’t attend your own husband’s freaking funeral!” Gabriel yelled.

“I couldn’t protect him! Okay?! I couldn’t show my face to our friends-family that we couldn’t stay together that I have signed that stupid paper making us no longer married-then he came by one month to my place, and we talked it felt good when we made love, we dated again-god it felt like when we were younger-but then…”Michael paused for a moment. Gabriel watched him, trying not to choke this liar.

“I was going to ask him to marry me the again-that night hehe-left..” Michael took a deep breath and looked at Gabriel. “That’s why I couldn’t face them, that it was all my fault,”

“It is your fault,” Gabriel said coldly. “I loved him.” 

“Castiel told me about this the day we got married he told me about how you might have loved him too much,” Michael said.

“He loved me,” Gabriel whispered. 

“No-not like that, loving someone is different than making someone love you,” Michael said. 

“You're just jealous,” Gabriel said.

“I loved him, you were the one who was jealous.” Michael tossed the half beer bottle in the sink it shattered and Michael turned away. 

“I’m going to see my kids-you-don’t get to see them-not for a while you sick pervert.” Michael turned away, the door slamming shut. Leaving Gabriel alone, he got up from the chair and locked the door. Gabriel let out a sob, he turned and put his back against the door and slid down onto the ground. He let out another sob and screamed until his throat was raw. He banged his head up against the door as he was crying. 

“I’m sorry!” He said dryly. The pain hurt in his back of his head, but he kept on doing it.

Finally, he stopped, and he could feel the blood dripping down the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and lowered his head that's how his parents found him the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

** _I'm nothing but a low life_ **

** _Thinking about my own life_ **

** _I can't help myself from falling_ **

** _Can't help myself from falling..._ **

** _-Low Life, X Ambassadors _ **

  
  


**Two Years Later**

The flowers were fresh, the yellow and red roses clutched to his chest, as he walked up the hill of the  _ Oak Hill Cemetery.  _ An old willow rested at the top of the hill. Gabriel reached the top of the hill, he stopped at the only headstone that was placed there. 

It’s words that were engraved into the gray marble stone, how he wished to brush it off, but it was there. It will always and forever be there. To haunt him, to laugh in his face that they never found the murderer.

** _Castiel Zachariah_ **

** _1982-2012_ **

** _Forever Loved_ **

Gabriel crouched down, brushing off the edge of the stone, and laid the flowers on the ground next to the headstone. 

“Hey Cas,” Gabriel said as he touched the top of the headstone. It was cold, but it was October. So it was always cold in October. 

“You should see Claire. She all grown-up, she has your eyes…” He trailed off, as he stood up and looked at the grave.

“Claire wanted you to have this,” He dug in his pocket and pulled out a half folded envelope, He unfolded it, and set it down by the flower’s. In Claire’s little wobbly writing was spelt out **_Daddy_**

Cas had three kids, Amara, Emma, and Claire. Amara was the oldest, Emma the middle child and Claire was the youngest. Amara, Emma, Claire and Michael (Cas’s ex) Where all coming here tonight, since this was the day his brother was... _ Murdered _ . 

He hated only seeing his only three nieces a few months at a time, mostly because they moved away after their father’s death and Michael left the house that they lived, that he now owns.

“I have to go,” He said. Gabriel smiled slightly and straightened up his knees popped and he cracked his knuckles as he went down the hill. 

The wind blew, and Gabriel tightened his coat over his body.

_ “Gabriel!”  _

His eyes shot up, it was Castiel’s voice. How? He’s dead-they saw the body-they saw him in the casket-he was beautiful looking so sweet, but he was dead.

_ Your mind is fucking with you Gabriel! Your brother is dead! _

He shook his head, and looked down at the ground. Gabriel reached the parking lot and took out his car-keys from his pocket and unlocked the car, he got inside and turned the key in the ignition and the car started to life. He sighed and threw the car in reverse, he looked in the rearview mirror.

Blue eyes found his golden ones, Gabriel never forgot the look on his brother's face when he was upset, mad, or even sexual pleased. He stepped on the brakes, so hard the seat belt jams and it digs into Gabriel’s shirt.

“Ow, son of a whore!” He hissed.

A truck horn blared and zipped by, the man flipped him off, and Gabriel did it right back.

“You jackass!” Gabriel shouted. He gripped the steering wheel and felt tears in his eyes, starting to blur his vision.

_ No, don’t...don’t you-cry! _

But he did.

The phone rang and Gabriel made a fumbling grab for it, he cleared his throat, and slid the lock screen and answered it.

“Hello?” He said gruffly.

“Uncle…” It was Amara. “You were supposed to pick us up from school..” 

_ Son of a bitch! _

“Okay, okay-I’ll be there--is that Claire screaming?” He asked.

“Um, well..”

“Tell me Amara.” He said

“Kinda,” Amara muttered

“What do you mean by kinda?” He asked her.

“She beat up a kid who made fun of dad..” Gabriel shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew Michael wasn’t going to like this.

“Has your father found out?” He asked.

“I don’t really know.” Amara said.

“Stay there, i’ll be on my way alright?” He pulled out of the parking lot hand headed for the school.

Claire had a tissue held up to her nose when Gabriel pulled in. The teacher was standing there with a very overweight boy and his super skinny mom, she had her arms wrapped around her son. Gabriel pulled in and parked and got out of the car.

“Hello Mr. Novak.” The teacher said stiffly. 

“Wendy.” He said.

“Claire had got into a little fight with John after he said some very rude things.” 

Gabriel looked over to Claire then the boy. 

“Gays should burn in hell.” John said. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him. Claire looked at the boy, her fists clenched. 

“Why does Claire have a bloody nose?” Gabriel asked.

“John hit her.” Gabriel looked at him and chewed his lip.

“I think we should be going now, I can’t deal with this right now, nor can the girls.” He grabbed Claire’s shoulder and he went to back away.

“Serves him right, that gay ass eating dad should be dead.” Gabriel paused, and turned back to John.

“Well at least I’m not fat as hell and you would break the goddamn stairs to heaven!” Then he turned around and booked it to the car. 

“Uncle..” Amara said as they drove away. “That was absolutely amazing!” She laughed as they drove down the street. 

“Yes it was, your dad and I were the biggest trouble makers when we were your age.” He said.

“Really? Dad never did bring up his childhood with you.” Claire said from the front seat as she was looking out the window.

“Weird…” Gabriel said.

“Father didn’t like it when Dad would talk about you,” Amara said.

_ Of course he didn’t!  _

“ Uncle Gabe.” Emma said. Gabriel stopped at a red light and he looked in the mirror and saw her brown eyes. 

“Hmm?” He asked.

“Why did dad and father get a divorce?” She asked. 

“Oh I don’t know...Cas would rarely talk about your father after you three and him came and lived with me.” Gabriel said.

“But you did talk didn’t you?” Amara asked. Gabriel sighed. 

“Near the last year of their marriage, Cas just didn’t feel the same way of when they got married. And guys, it’s not you...Cas told me that. He loved your father, and your father loved him, but the fights…” Gabriel trailed off he could remember the fights they had.

_ “Get your hands off of me!” Gabriel stood in the doorway of their home, the girls have gone to school, and Castiel was at the top of the stairs.  _

_ “Why do you do this?” Michael screamed. _

_ “Why? Why?! Because I don’t feel loved!” Castiel cried, he was trying to head down the stairs.  _

_ “Cas!” Michael grabbed Castiel’s wrist. _

_ “Let go!” Castiel screamed and pulled hard. Michael let go, and Castiel fell. _

“He never meant for that to happen did he?” Claire asked. Gabriel watched the light turn green and he drove forward.

_ It was like in slow motion, Castiel tumbled down the stairs and hit the floor hard on his back. Gabriel rushed to his brother’s side. Michael was now coming down. Castiel had wrapped his arms around Gabriel tightened his grip. _

_ “Get out! Get out of my goddamn house! I want a divorce!” Castiel screamed at him. Michael froze. Divorce? Gabriel did too, he looked at Castiel who had tears pouring down his face. _

_ “You told me you wouldn’t hurt me...I know that was an accident..but my heart is broken.”  _

He pulled into the apartment building drive-way that was a three-stories. Michael owned it. Claire got out of the car along with Amara and Emma. 

“Bye Uncle! Love you!” He waved at them. Michael was home yet, and he knew he would be soon. He pulled out of the driveway and drove across town to his own home-well his brothers.

Gabriel got a text from Michael a few hours later.

** _Thank-you for putting flowers and the note._ **

Gabriel looked at the text for a moment then he turned his attention back to the TV.

It was almost midnight when Gabriel woke up to the sound of footsteps. He saw that the TV was still on. He turned it off, and the sound was now coming from his kitchen.

“What the?” He got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a frying pan from the counter and held it up. The kitchen was big and he could see something that was in the fridge. Gabriel raised the pan and walked over to the lights. He flipped them on and that's when the person went to show itself. Castiel closed the door and looked at him with wide-eyes.

“AHHHHH!” Gabriel went to swing the pan. Castiel ducked and it hit the fridge. 

“AHHHH!” Castiel mimicked him. Gabriel looked at the pan then him.

“AHHHHH!” Gabriel went to swing again but Castiel knocked it out of his hands.

“Please.” Castiel held up his hands

“AHHHH!” Gabriel screamed as he backed up to the counter and hit the wall.

“Gabriel I know this might mean a big shock to you.” Castiel said. “But please listen to me, you're the only one-” Gabriel hit him hard, and his skin was hard as a rock. Castiel head jerked to the left only to make a slow cracking noise to slowly face him.

“GABRIEL!” Castiel yelled. Gabriel looked at him. 

“I must be drunk.” He said. Castiel rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the wall trapping Gabriel.

“No your not. Now listen to me!” Castiel snapped. “I’m a ghost.”

Gabriel laughed, that he was gonna cry, that it made just a little noise, he let out a sigh and looked at his dead brother.

“That’s a good one! That’s really good.” He laughed. Castiel went up and touched his forehead.

Memories that he placed in Gabriel’s head. To when they were kids to when Castiel got married. It flashed in his mind in a matter of seconds. 

Castiel pulled away. Gabriel’s eyes have widened and he opened his mouth. Castiel smiled as Gabriel took a step forward. 

“Are you the easter bunny?” Then he fell to the floor.

“Son of a bitch,” Castiel said and looked down at his brother.


End file.
